


[哥谭市][杰罗姆x你]躲在桌子下的绵羊

by yumiso0381



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumiso0381/pseuds/yumiso0381
Summary: 你躲在桌子下给他口交。





	[哥谭市][杰罗姆x你]躲在桌子下的绵羊

**Author's Note:**

> ① 有性行为描述。  
> ② 主角有私设，请参照如下的设定简介，确保能够接受再行阅读，造成代入感下降非常抱歉。  
> ③ 文中涉及有违社会道德的言行，仅描述塑造之用，切勿模仿。  
> 
> 
> 设定：
> 
> 你是被诬陷的普通人，他们将你转移到阿卡姆精神病院。而你不知道自己该如何生存。  
> 顺便一提，你是M（

「……这样就可以作你们天父的儿子；因为他叫日头照好人，也照歹人；降雨给义人，也给不义的人……哈哈哈哈哈！」

阿卡姆的生活并不全然沉闷，这日外面阳光充沛、万里无云，杰罗姆随便拿着一本从守卫身上偷的《圣经》阅读，时不时发出耻笑的躁动，似乎阅读到了有趣的内容。在一次晃动中，你妄想自己得以释放，手足无措地张开了嘴，半蹲在桌下。但他随即抓紧你的后脑，把你重新推进他的双腿之间，用湿润的口腔包含他的性器。

「别浑水摸鱼，小姐，继续舔。」

你听见杰罗姆在提醒，以一种极其轻微的声线，你知道若果不依着做，他就可能大声喊出来了，便继续卖力地舔起来。

说实话，你不是很清楚自己为什么会沦落到这种境地。起初你不应该到那条街上，也不应该帮跌伤的女士拿东西，后来炸弹莫名其妙地爆炸，炸死了数十个无辜路人，你却毫发无损，顺理成章地被当成了第一嫌疑人。尽管你不停重申是自己被冤枉的，罪犯另有其人，但监控镜头被毁掉了，腐败的警察不听解释，反倒以最快的速度将你转送阿卡姆精神病院一一他们在做这种事的时候简直神速，如果对象不是自己，你会为此鼓掌。

你很清楚就算每天以泪洗脸，也不会有人同情自己。但你也只不过是个普通人，糊里糊涂地开始了精神病生活，也让你心情低落了不少，曾偷偷哭了几回，看见身材魁梧的犯人就头皮发麻，还有些抑郁。但这里的生活倒是没有想象中的恐怖，杀守卫、逃狱、打架的监狱电影桥段并没有上演……唔，至少不是每天。

你在阿卡姆里是非常沉默的，每天就是吃饭睡觉瞪人看书。你不希望惹到任何人，虽然这听起来很废柴，但有了那个爆炸案的案底在身，你想至少是在扮演潜伏一时，等待逃狱，以大展身手的变态吧。

但并不是每个人都会被你这个形象骗到。

你还记得杰罗姆·瓦勒斯卡进来那一天，他刚进来的时候神情纯良，但不到十分钟就已经将某个挑衅他的人踢在地上，毁了他的左眼，他向在场的囚犯微笑致意，像完成了一场伟大的表演。后来大家也渐渐传开了，他就是那个弑母的马戏团男孩。

你当时正在吃鸡蛋芝士三文治（你贿赂警卫得来的），在仔细咀嚼的时候，望着那个囚犯从气焰嚣张变得魂飞魄散，左眼流血不止，就因为他骂了句「是哪个没有妈妈的可怜虫进来了」，你便有些吃不下。两秒过后，三文治被抢了。虽则被吓得没有胃口，你还是和那个人随便打了几下以示抗议，避免其他人以为你太过软弱。

而在那一刻，虽然你想要掩饰恐慌，但杰罗姆还是望了过来，他向来有着极其敏锐的感官。

你僵硬了。

红发男孩对你笑了笑，没有任何善意。

自此之后杰罗姆就和你有种说不清道不明的接触。如果说他想和你做朋友，他没有和你搭讪，甚至没有问你的名字，但是他会和新来的芭芭拉自报家门。如果他对你全然没有兴趣，他会在闲时用目光扫视你，托着下巴对你沉思，在病人交流时间还会不经意撞到你的腰。当你说「瓦勒斯卡先生，你这是性骚扰」时，他又会用夸张的语气说「哦，真的吗」，随即嬉笑着走开。

你很想知道这只是自作多情，但另一方面，你又期盼这是真的，那个面容精致的罪犯如毒药般危险上瘾，拥有着特殊的吸引力。

只是你没有想到，他直接来了。

在一阵阵患得患失、忐忑不安之下，你到了深夜还在阅读杂志，诚然，那些娱乐和教育的内容没有什么特别，你只是失眠而已。

在看完最后一本后，你终于打算入眠了。但忽见一抹红色飞过，在你来得及反应前，对方已经用手掩住你的嘴，把你那声尖叫卡在喉咙。

「嘘，亲爱的。」

你紧张地咽下口水，出现在你面前的是杰罗姆，对你做了个禁声的手势，你顺着点点头，他就移开了手。

「你为什么闯进来？这里到处都是警卫。」你压低声音质问，完全不明白他要做什么，这是你睡觉的地方。

「唔，你能想到的。」杰罗姆满不在乎撇了撇嘴，摇晃了下手中的枪（天啊，他是从哪里得来的？你连得到一个苹果都很困难），像是儿戏，语气非常轻，「就是进来做我想做的事。」

你不太懂他要说什么，「……什么？」

他毫不留情地调侃你，还模仿你拒绝的动作，「你知道的，就是像那种『瓦勒斯卡先生，你这是性骚扰』之类的事。」

你被他的直接弄得哑口无言，脸颊忍不住烫了起来，嘴上却不肯松口，只把他往外推，「我不知道你在说什么，拜托快点回自己的房间，警卫们会发现你的！」

「……然后呢？」他顺着你的动作，被你推到门附近，似乎好心地猜测道：「然后小绵羊会继续睡觉想我吗？还是可怜兮兮地坐到天亮？」

操，他怎么知道的？

不不不。

你整个人都觉得很难堪，像有人在后脑勺敲了一棍，忍不住提高了些许声线，强撑道：「我不知道你在哪里出现这些妄想的，但是我没有！请不要侮辱我。瓦勒斯卡先生，现在回到自己的房间。」

但是对方轻易瓦解了你的铠甲。杰罗姆用温热的手抚摸你的脸颊，并且慢慢移到下巴，随即勾住你的下唇。他笑的弧度诡异地大，包含了无尽的恶意和探索，就像引领别人踏入深渊的魔鬼。

「我可以看到你的欲望。」魔鬼低声耳语，握住你的腰，对你讲出自己的盘算，「你渴望我深夜前来，把你侵犯到不能说话；你渴望我白天前来，将你羞辱到抬不起头。如果我没有记错，你还嫉妒芭芭拉了吧？因为我没有像待她那样对你？噢……蛇蝎美人与小绵羊是不一样的，真希望我不会为你的愚蠢亲口解释这些……」

「我不知道你在说什么……」你被他迫到墙角，语气微弱地回应，身体叫嚣着投降。

杰罗姆蓦然放开了你的腰，退后了几步，炽热的气息立刻消失了。

他为什么忽然放开你？

「如果，你真的不知道，或者想要停止，你现在可以大叫大喊。」

杰罗姆望进你写满难以置信的双眼，好像他是世界上最混蛋的人。

「自由，还是，服从？」

你的答案会是求救，被一个神经病半夜翻墙拿枪闯进病房，正常人都应该对此作出反抗，先是言语，继而动武。你也是那样，你张开嘴，想让警卫们进来把他押回去，但是动不了，你只是站在他面前，甚至开始怀念起方才被抚摸的感觉，像一个讯号，一个象征，一个暗示。

你跪了下来。

杰罗姆的手自然地伸了进去，在摸到你湿透的内裤后，他发出一声轻笑，又补了句：「虽然我比较想让你穿着衣服被我操……但还是把裙子脱下来吧，我知道你不喜欢它。」说罢就干脆利落地将你身上的衣料都褪下，扔在灰暗的水泥地上。

阿卡姆分配的病人服是黑白相间的，尺寸宽松，每人都一样，建构的是囚犯的经典形象和性别差异主体，女孩会得到裙子，男人则能够穿长裤。你老早就想把它脱下来了，可分配的狭小衣柜里只有两套，都是相同的长裙。

你不明白他为什么知道。

「我什么都知道。」杰罗姆又说这种话了，算了吧，他就是爱吹，但你心跳不止。

杰罗姆将你推到一旁，让你背靠床垫。他缠绵地吸吮你的耳尖，你抱紧他的颈圈，发出脆弱的呻吟，不知道自己会遭受什么对待之前，浑身都兴奋得鸡皮疙瘩起来，「我就知道你爱死这个了。」他笑得很愉快，就像得到糖果的小孩子。

你不知道他是如何在须臾之间，既幻化成魔鬼看透世情，又能变成小孩子来恶作剧，但或者两者并不冲突，最邪恶、最自由的人往往源于本性。

他的双手用力地揉搓你的双乳，时不时作出吮吸的动作，在你快乐地呼叫时，他又及时咬住你的乳尖。而在疼痛惹得你绷紧着身体时，头已经逐渐往下，慢慢地，舔舐的对象从乳房变成了腹部，而不在乎你的赘肉，他狞笑着，说出你内心的话，「我想，人生一定为社会规范烦扰过很多次。」

「无论什么事，所有人都这样。」你望着天花板说，语气恍惚。

杰罗姆轻易地分开你的两腿，他抚到你的阴部时，水经已流到床上，腻滑的粘液弄满了他的手。于是他不满地将手指塞到你的嘴里，催促着舔干净，你顺从着伸出舌，含住他的指头，再模仿口交的动作，带着情色的意味自行抽插起来。

「噢……你太好了。」

杰罗姆舒适地感叹，你望着他的性器涨了，他握住挺立的阴茎，但不着急于插入，而是一下下地用它拍打你的泥泞处。虽则力度不大，但那处非常敏感，反应比任何时候都要大。尽管下身忍得发疼，你仍然呜咽着任他摆布，直到他的阳具沾满了爱液。

「你把自己给我了，毫无保留，不是吗？」

杰罗姆突然凶狠起来，边质问道，边掐住你的下巴，迫你张开嘴，他便低头来掠夺氧气，没有任何浪漫成分，只有蕴含着支配的权力。你抽泣着说是的，背上和头皮上都有种酥麻，驱使着你答应他，或许你一直在等待，有个人能够彻底控制你，平等只是迷惑你情欲的噩梦，就像每个童话故事，每部爱情喜剧，每本性别教科书，他们不会记载非正常，当自愿服从的时候你才感受了真正的解放。

「现在还有『瓦勒斯卡先生』吗？」他明知故问，每个字都令你心头轻颤，「嗯？甜心？」

「不会再有了。」你哭了起来，「不会了，请插入我吧，杰罗姆。」

「现在你终于明白了，我知道只有你明白。」

杰罗姆得意地笑着，有点像赢了场比赛，但更像得到了认同，是在独自站在人潮之中都得不到的认同。他将肉棒插到你的体内，在你装模作样地挣扎时，他如你渴望地抓住你的双手，强硬又勤恳地律动起来，欺负着你的身躯，要它承受连续的攻势。

「……哈……啊、啊啊……太快了……」

你的双臀被他牢牢地压住，他从后发狠操你，将性器反反复复地插入又抽出，又时常只插入龟头，在入口处不断研磨，让你哀求怜悯，迫你接受首次的情欲勒索。而在感觉无法再超越时，他猛地打了你一下。

「啪！」

臀部传来灼热的痛，你被操得发抖，又蓦地被打，又夹紧了他的器物，甚至舒服到漏出了水，顺着腿部流出来。

「看来你很喜欢这样，你这个婊子。」你被杰罗姆的污言秽语弄湿了不少，似乎是马戏团那些龙蛇混杂地方的耳濡目染，报纸上有说弑母的他经历了什么，就像那些电视剧上演的，年纪轻轻阅览各种肉欲横流，不美好，有点恶心，对儿童来说也是性骚扰，但现实就是那样。

你们俩的肉体交合，最终只你认命地趴在床上，承受着猛烈撞击和戏弄，甚至臀肉都被打得红透，他终于大发慈悲地将阳物抽出，但阴唇早已被操翻，温暖的白浊受不了似的滴在洁白的床褥。

终于结束了，你自觉空虚，翻过身来，倒在床上望他，但他的神情告诉你，你将被永远拥有。

「……咕。」你把他的精液吞了下去，有些苦涩的味道，持续的口交也让你的嘴被干得有点麻，甚至不想合上了。其他囚犯们也都知道你在桌子下偷偷摸摸，甚至警卫也知道，只是不想理会，谁能管得到这群精神病患？有些毫不在乎，有些想要加入。

「嗨，杰罗姆，为什么独自享乐？让我也来一下吧。」是把男人的声音，他在他旁边坐下，拉了裤链，杰罗姆的声音拉长了，「哦一一你当然可以，大块头。」你屏息静气，听到桌子被猛烈敲了下的声音，男人的双腿放松了，是晕了？还是死了。你不知晓。

「真没趣。」杰罗姆说得好像是玩具坏了，警卫在外面大声呼喊，又想跑进来维持那点可怜的秩序，然而不知为何，还不能进来。在桌子下躲避，你什么都不知晓。

「嘿，娃娃脸，你可以出来了。」

你握住他的手臂，被他拉了出来，重见天日的感觉还算不错。但你不想观察天气或什么事物，以至于目光完全移不开，他将你放在桌子上，在众目睽睽之下，嘴唇慢慢地与你重叠，是鲜活的，温热的，你以为他的舌要滑进来了，就像每一次做的那样，但这次没有，只是个简单的吻。

你几乎沉醉在这种温情中，但他放开你。他对已经放弃进来的警卫，以开玩笑的口吻说：「他没事啦！」随即抓起那个男人的头发，将他往桌上再撞了几回，才耸耸肩，又对你低声说：「我有预感，我们会很快出去。」

「外面吗？」你问，你已经有点忘记了外面世界是什么模样的。

「我们可以重温。」他扯出一个恶意的笑，「政府是题材，民众是颜料，社会是舞台……说起来，好久没去过哥谭市警局，真想知道它倾覆时的模样。」

你对社会混乱没有兴趣，但他浮想联翩地畅想着哥谭市堕落的模样很可爱。因为他是那个将破碎的你拼凑起来，带在身边的人，所有人——甚至自己，都以为你不在乎，只有他知道你的精神早就在进监狱那一刻崩溃。自由，和他一样自由，唯有通过对社会终极的怀疑和试探，才能看到那些正义在极恶面前多么可笑。于是你也点头，等待着某个时机，某宗阿卡姆精神病院越狱案。

完


End file.
